In a prior tripod head, a tightening bolt and a controlling handle are provided in each of three axial directions of the tripod head respectively for adjusting and locating triaxially. So repeated adjustment of each controlling handle in three axial direction is necessary for arranging to choose an ideal image in photo-taking operation. In such a process, a photographer has to move his/her eyesight from cameral eye intermittently in order to adjust one of controlling handles repeatedly. This process is complicated and time-consuming, and often causes the photographer to miss a marvellous opportunity to take a photo, because it needs re-modifying a preceding located axial direction after the last axial direction has been selected. This is unadvantageous to grasp a determining instant, thus will miss an opportunity of creating an excellent work, in particular, during taking photos of news, sports, persons, stage and animals in which objects are in moving state. Moreover, the prior tripod head makes operation difficult because the long handle for each axial direction projects beyond the centre axis of the tripod head. It also makes it hard to distinguish in a hurry the direction that each handle controls. A further disadvantage of the prior tripod head is that long handles are easily to scratch clothing, make angular support fall, and are difficult in extension or retraction of the tripod head. Furthermore, since the radius of each clocked pivoting shaft is relatively small, the load capacity of general immobilization is correspondingly relatively small, and a great rotating force is accompanied with only a limited immobilizing and positioning capacity. To sum up, the prior tripod head needs complicated operation ,and can't be positioned quickly in an instant and its holding operation is unadaptable. Moreover, the prior tripod head has no function of horizonally rearward movement of gravity centre, and has small load capacity and is bulky, and has unsatisfactory reliability.